1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a heat storage type body warmer incorporating a tubular configuration with a contained heat source which provides heat to the feet of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a solution for what is commonly referred to as "cold feet", a problem which is widespread and which is, perhaps, most troublesome when it causes delay of sleep. The most conventional solution for cold feet in bed has been use of heat sources such as a hot water bottle, hot iron, or hot brick. These attempts have achieved marginal success since frequently only one side of the foot is heated, there being no provision for heating both the upper and lower parts of the feet simultaneously, and freedom of movement is restricted.
Warm socks have also been used for heating feet, including socks having self-contained warming devices. These attempts have also achieved marginal success since the heat level is difficult to control with frequent over-heating due to lack of ventilation and this may result in disturbed sleep.
The patent art has also recognized attempts to provide a supply of heat to various parts of the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,676 discloses a heating pad through which heated liquid may be circulated. These flow-through devices are cumbersome and obviously are not suitable for use in bed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,234, on the other hand, teaches a device for conveying heat from the torso of the body to the extremities by mechanical means for forcing air as the heat transfer medium. This system is also cumbersome and has limited utility for heating feet. Another example of prior art body warming devices is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 518,579, the device being used to conserve body heat by means of insulation. However, this device is not suitable for bed usage. Yet another example of a prior art device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 267,435 which includes a metal spiral through which fluids are permitted to flow. It is obvious that this device is totally uncomfortable and provides, at best, a marginal means for heating portions of the body.
It has now been found that by practice of the present invention numerous defects of the prior art have now been overcome by a foot warmer having means which adequately warm upper and lower parts of a foot simultaneously and in a convenient, comfortable fashion without requiring an overly complex combination of elements.